Generally, a geo-fenced area can be established as a virtual perimeter around a boundary of any structure or environment, such as a building, an area of a building, a retail store, a warehouse, an airport terminal, a parking lot, an outdoor region, or other type of designated area. For example, an indoor positioning system for a geo-fenced area can be established with a server computing device and wireless devices, commonly referred to as the system anchors that establish the boundary edges of the indoor positioning system. A user may carry an object that is trackable with a wireless tag and/or carry a mobile device into the geo-fenced area, and the various devices may be implemented to communicate in the geo-fenced area using various wireless communication technologies, such as ultra-wideband (UWB), Near Field Communication (NFC), Radio-frequency identification (RFID), Real-time Locating System (RTLS), Bluetooth™, and/or Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE).
Further, a mobile device, such as a smartphone carried into a geo-fenced area, may be used as part of a tracking system with sensors, cameras, and other devices for gesture detection, such as to detect package sorting in a distribution center, inventory control in a warehouse, product handling in a retail environment, use of gym equipment in a gym, baggage handling in an airport environment, and the like. However, gestures that may be attributed to the various activities of package sorting, inventory control, product handling, gym equipment use, baggage handling, etc. are too many in number, and can cause excessive power drain in a smartphone used for gesture pattern detection as part of a tracking system.